sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coltan (Aptos)
Coltan is a gem used by Aptos. While they are almost always used as a whole gem post-rebellion, they are actually made up of three Ixiolites (Ixiolite-Mn, Ixiolite-Ta, Ixiolite-Nm), which is more commonly seen prior to and in the rebellion. He works with Homeworld, mostly partnered with primarily independent gems like Beta-Apatite (Aptos), and work for such gems as Murchison Moissanite when working under aristocratic gems. Appearance Coltan is fairly plain, with a grey cloak, and a dark tan skin shade. His shirt and trousers are black where they are expoused, and shoes are grey, with his eyes being the only chromatic features, being a sharp metallic blue. His hair is cut short to his head, and he most frequently has a small and joyless smile. His figure is tall at 9 feet, made more imposing by the rigid yet smooth features of his form, exxagerating the evident muscles. His three black gems are on his two shoulders and beneath his neck, in a straight horizontal line. Personality Coltan is made up of several Ixiolites, so Coltan maintains a similar mental attitude in that he is fairly passive. He is very submissive, seldom doing an action without instruction and seldom not completing an action when instructed. Their loyalty is fairly strong once they have been claimed to be working for, and at that point is hard to change loyalty. They have very little unique personality, but enjoy dark humor, and is a surprisingly effective problem solver. He generally does not speak unless sppoken to, and when he does its generally fairly important, but if the person he is assigned to wishes him to sppeak, he can be fairly talkative. Similarly, he can adjust his own personality to his employers liking, having little hope for individuality. Natural Skills *Shapeshifting, poofing, and other common gem skills are accessible to Coltan, however they tend not to use some of them as the component Ixiolites tend not to shapeshift, and their handler generally handles much of the bubbling and more complex magic. *'Executioner's Blade proficiency': Coltan's weapon is a tipless sword of a length between one and two handed swords. The design is meant entirely for slicing a captured or captive individual quickly. **'Sword of Justice': The blade itself causes no pain to the target, nulling any pain or stinging that is felt by the sword, allowing gems to recieve poofing with no unnecessary torture. **'Sword of Disdain': The blade itself can become incorporeal, the sword becoming an illusion from the hilt on. Thusly, the sword can go through objects and gems, causing no physical damage. However, it causes immense mental damage, harming the mind, causing destabilization in fusions, and decreasing stability in normal gems. Since this is intangible, it has little capability to be deflected, but the hilt is still tangible, and the sword itself being in this form sends a passive telepathic signal to avoid the blade. **'Sword of Termination': Once more, the blade can be used to cut through nearly all objects. This is accomplished after a five second delay, during which the swords arc is clearly visible via a grey outline, and at the end of the charge the sword will move along the arc, slicing anything and everything within its path. Unique Abilities *''Willpower Atunement'': Coltan can fix themselves to a specific gem or gems, allowing them to carefully follow instructions without putting hardly any focus into the details, the actions simply coming naturally. This similarly works with mild thought processes and emotional responses, allowing for them to think and feel similar to how that gem had instructed them, though this is generally much weaker. **''Psychic Vulnerability'': Coltan is particularly vulnerable to psychic and otherwise mind based abilities. This allows for more thorough influence from a master, or for more easily empathized or telepathically read mind. This is derived from the will attunement, so this can be increased and decreased according to their masters instructions. Relationships Gemology *Coltan is known as a blood mineral, being the cause of frequent wars to gain it as a natural resource. *It is a mixture of columbite and tantalite, or in other terms a mixture of several ixiolites. Trivia *They are generally golem like in nature, meant to compliment the personality of those they are working with. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters